Wu
}} Master Wu (also known as the Dragon Master and the Treacherous Deciever) is the wise, elderly mentor of the Ninja and the Elemental Master of Creation. He is the First Spinjitzu Master's secondborn son, Garmadon's younger brother, Misako's brother-in-law, and Lloyd's paternal uncle. Wu grew up learning the art of the Ninja alongside his brother, Garmadon, who was infected with evil. They fought together as a team against evil for many years, until Garmadon's corruption completed and he was subsequently banished to the Underworld. Years later, Wu trained a group of teenagers in the ways of Spinjitzu so they could protect the land his father created. Wu guided the Ninja in many battles against his brother, the Serpentine and the Overlord. When the Nindroid conflict began, Wu was corrupted into a cyborg, but was purified after the Digital Overlord was vanquished. After the Ninja went to a mysterious island to save Zane, Wu joined the Elemental Masters to fight Chen and his army. After the war's end, Wu's first pupil, Morro, escaped the Cursed Realm. Wu trained Nya to harness her element, allowing her to destroy Morro's master. Shortly after, Nadakhan ravaged Ninjago and trapped Wu in the Djinn Blade, though these events were undone by Jay's final wish. On the Day of the Departed, Wu was met with a revived Morro, who helped Wu reunite the Ninja during Yang's scheming. Wu later confronted Acronix, who struck him with the Forward Time Blade that caused him to rapidly age. Though his health was restored by the Reversal Blade, he sacrificed himself in a bid to defeat the Time Twins and was lost in time. The loss of Wu left Lloyd in charge of the Ninja, and they made it their goal to find Wu. A year later, he was found turned into a baby due to his exposure to the Reversal Blade, and kidnapped by the Sons of Garmadon until he was rescued by Cole. Little Wu was with the original four Ninja aboard the Bounty when they were almost crushed by the Colossus, until they used Traveler's Tea to save themselves, ending up in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Marooned, he grew up again while helping his students to fight Iron Baron and the Dragon Hunters and find a way to return to Ninjago. After Iron Baron's defeat, Wu proves himself worthy to receive the Dragon Armor from the Firstbourne. He became the Golden Dragon Master, and used the Firstbourne to get himself and his four students back to Ninjago in time to help Lloyd, Nya, and those left behind end Garmadon's rule and take down the Colossus. Sometime after the battle, he returns to his normal age, and reclaims his place as the Ninjas' teacher. Sometime after, he was present in the arrival of the Oni. He aided his brother and students in performing the Tornado of Creation in order to vanquish the Oni. Months after the Oni, Wu's past comes back to haunt him yet again when the Ninja inadvertently release the Serpentine sorceress, Aspheera from her thousand-year imprisonment. Once Zane is banished to the Never-Realm after saving Wu from a blast from Aspheera's staff, Wu's attempt to go after him alone are thwarted by the Ninja, and he is left behind with P.I.X.A.L. in Ninjago. They attempted to go after them by using Traveler's Tea, but inadvertently release The Preeminent from the Departed Realm. P.I.X.A.L. was able to defeat it in battle and send it back. Days later, he was soon reunited with them, including Zane, Background Early life Reclaiming the Golden Weapons Rise of the Snakes Legacy of the Green Ninja After the Final Battle After the Overlord was defeated, Wu acquired Darkley's Boarding School and turned it into "Master Wu's Academy," of which he became headmaster and the Ninja, (along with Nya and Dareth) become teachers. Rebooted The Surge Wu takes his students and the Ninja to New Ninjago City where he, Nya, and the students are escorted around Borg Tower by P.I.X.A.L. while the Ninja speak to Cyrus Borg. However, the tour goes awry when the Digital Overlord takes over the systems, turning the machinery against the tour group. They manage to make it out of the building only to find the city under attack by its own security systems. Wu and the Ninja get the civilians to safety, though are easily outmatched by the Security Mechs. The Art of the Silent Fist Wu is taken back to Borg Tower where the Overlord probes his memory to find where the Ninja are hiding. Once the Overlord discovers the Ninjas' location, he assimilates Wu into a drone, much like he did to Cyrus Borg. Blackout Pythor breaks into Borg Tower where he takes both the hard drive containing the Digital Overlord and Wu to a location in the sewers where he uses the Electrocobrais to power them both. He then sends the now Techno Wu to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk where they attack the Ninja. The Curse of the Golden Master Techno Wu is sent along with a host of Nindroids by the Overlord to Hiroshi's Labyrinth to capture Lloyd, whom they find at the heart of the maze. While Lloyd escapes, Techno Wu battles Garmadon once again. Wu is eventually victorious and captures Garmadon, taking him aboard the Nindroid MechDragon. Enter the Digiverse Techno Wu, Pythor, General Cryptor, and the Nindroids break into Borg Tower to stop the Ninja from erasing the Digital Overlord. Techno Wu and the Nindroids break down the lockdown walls in Borg Tower and break in through the savages. Techno Wu is later seen batting a Nindroid, who lifts his hood to be Master Garmadon. Wu is victorious, but when the Overlord is wiped, he is turned back into Master Wu, and helps save his brother. Codename: Arcturus Wu and Garmadon are at The Temple of Light to restore Lloyd's golden power and the Ninjas' elemental powers. Garmadon thinks it is a waste of time because they need balance, but Wu tells him it was Lloyd's idea, not his. Wu spots Cryptor and Pythor on a satellite, and sends Kai after them, but Kai becomes careless and is taken prisoner by Pythor. Later, at Borg Tower, Garmadon tells that they defeated Arcturus, an ancient Serpentine General when they were first on each other's side. Wu asks where the Serpentine do their stargazing, and Zane jumps to the answer: The Lost City of Ouroboros. The Void Wu returned to Borg Tower with Nya, Garmadon, and P.I.X.A.L. where they were able to contact the Ninja. Advising them that if they "couldn't change their circumstances, they should change themselves," they were able to provide the Ninja help in their attempt to take over the comet-bound ship. However, their communications were discovered by Pythor who led a squad of Nindroids to attack Borg Industries. The four managed to escape to Garmadon's monastery and they re-established contact with the Ninja. The Titanium Ninja Wu encourages the Ninja to find a way to get back to Ninjago. They eventually reached the Temple of Fortitude, where Cyrus gave them a shrinking pill. With Garmadon's help, they did so, but was disappointed when Pythor took the pill instead. The Golden Master captured all but Zane, who sacrificed himself to save Ninjago. The Tournament of Elements Possession Skybound Infamous Aboard the Bounty, Wu meditated with Cole, urging him to find what powers he could unlock as a ghost. The Black Ninja was successful in discovering he could disappear and Wu congratulated him. Wu later summoned the Ninja to the bridge of the Bounty, informing them that Clouse had escaped the destruction of the Cursed Realm and was heading to Stiix. As the Ninja pursued him, Wu journeyed to the Domu library to figure out what the sorcerer might be after. His research led him to learn of the Teapot of Tyrahn, shortly after which he was ambushed by Nadakhan, the latter seeking to imprison him. Calmly confronting the Djinn and casually noting Nadakhan's aroma of tea due to his imprisonment in the Teapot, Wu decided to test out his luck by wishing no one would be harmed in their fight, and in response Nadakhan moved their fight momentarily out of the time stream. Satisfied, Wu attempted to defeat the Djinn, but when Nadakhan used his teleportation and speed to evade him, Wu wished to have the power to defeat his opponents. As a result, he became so powerful that he would be able to destroy the planet in a single blow, making any attempts to destroy Nadakhan a disaster in that it would kill everyone else. After pretending to almost sneeze, scaring the Djinn, Wu humbly conceded defeat and wished it all away, being trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn alongside Clouse. Public Enemy Number One While confronting Misako, Nadakhan showed off the imprisoned Wu and Clouse in the Teapot of Tyrahn, before trapping Misako inside as well. Enkrypted After receiving the Djinn Blade from Khanjikhan, Nadakhan shattered the Teapot of Tyrahn, transferring Wu, Clouse, and Misako into the blade. Operation Land Ho! Inside the Sword of Souls, Wu fell into a deep sleep. He was later awoken by Jay and he and the other Ninja were able to escape from the blade. The Way Back Welcoming his students, Wu would proceed to warn them that by defeating Nadakhan, the Djinn's magic would dissipate, causing the reconstructed Djinjago to fall onto everything below, causing untold devastation. Making a plan, he, Misako, Ronin, Skylor, Captain Soto, and Echo Zane headed down to New Ninjago City to help protect the citizens from the inevitable destruction. Later, when Djinjago began to collapse, he and the rest of the citizens watched in horror as the massive debris fell down. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Wu was placed back to his original location prior to his visit to Domu, presumably with no memory of what had happened. The Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Shortly thereafter, Wu began to feel a sense of overwhelming darkness. At the same time, reports of missing fishermen off the coast of the Dark Island prompted Misako to want to investigate. As Wu sought to meditate on this approaching darkness, he hired Ronin to accompany her. After meditating at Steep Wisdom for a week, he was interrupted to a villager who had discovered the ruins of Misako's boat, with no sign of her anywhere. Searching the wreck, Wu discovered a note from Misako pleading to stay as far away as possible from the Dark Island. Ignoring her warning, Wu gather the Ninja at the Samurai X Cave to explain their mission. As the Ninja prepared the Bounty, Wu collected an important piece of cargo which Kai and Jay brought aboard the ship. Shortly after setting off, the Bounty was struck by a lightning storm. In the chaos, all of the Ninja fell off the flying ship though Wu managed to crash it in the jungles of the Dark Island. Upon waking, Wu soon encountered Lloyd fleeing from a group of gorillas he had provoked. After helping the Green Ninja escape quicksand by using Airjitzu, the two returned to the Bounty and spent several days making it seaworthy once more. Although Lloyd wanted to search for Misako, Wu was adamant they sail up the River of Darkness to the Temple of Light. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 As Wu and Lloyd continued down the River of Darkness, the Green Ninja began to become affected by Dark Matter, thrashing out violently when they encountered a swarm of oversized bugs. Although Wu tried his best to keep him focused, it wasn't long before Lloyd jumped off the ship and ran into the jungle to search for his mother, leaving Wu alone on the Destiny's Bounty. As the river wove it's way through the Jankikai Jungle, Wu meditated to resist the effects of the Dark Matter himself. Two days after Lloyd abandoned him, Wu was bitten by an infected insect which caused him to hallucinate into confronting a corrupted version of himself. Following his vision, Wu rested, only sitting up when the Bounty arrived at a mysterious cave. Venturing inside, Wu discovered Clouse, who turned out to be the mastermind behind the events on the island. The sorcerer captured Wu and explained his plan to destroy the Temple of Light and corrupt the entire land of Ninjago in darkness. Before Clouse could stop him however, Wu broke free and chased him out of the cave, though escaped in the Misfortune's Keep. Cole found Wu shortly after and explained the situation, though Wu insisted on taking the Bounty to the Temple of Light as it stored his secret tea crate. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Wu eventually arrived at the temple with the crate aboard the Bounty, and while the Ninja held off the Sky Pirate Crew and Shadow Army unleashed by Clouse, Wu opened it to reveal the Golden Mech. Having had it repaired by Borg following the defeat of the Overlord, Wu piloted it into battle against Clouse, who created his own Shadow Mech to do battle with it. However, Wu managed to overcome his foe, and used the Golden Mech's power to restore the Temple of Light to its original glory. With Clouse's plans foiled, a vortex opened to consume him, and Wu offered his foe help in escaping but was refused, leading to Clouse's imprisonment in the Underworld. Wu and his friends then returned home in celebration, but Wu was soon troubled by visions of old friends . . . and old foes. . . . Wu-Cru (non-canon) Due to the events on the Dark Island, Dark Matter crystals began popping up all over Ninjago and Wu sent the Ninja out to investigate. While at Steep Wisdom, Wu came across a mysterious stranger that had elemental abilities and was somehow resistant to the matter's effects. Worried about the Ninja, Wu asked the stranger to help find them. The stranger agreed and was able to bring back a possessed Zane whom Wu crafted a special tea for to cure the effects. The Falcon soon arrived having discovered Cole, and Wu sent the Stranger and Zane to retrieve him. Once he was revived thanks to Wu's tea, the Earth Ninja reported that the Serpentine intended to use the Dark Matter to revive the Great Devourer. Although Wu was reluctant to allow the Stranger to continue aiding them, Zane and Cole offered to train it as this mysterious master's immunity to the matter was vital to their success. After the three returned with Kai and Jay, Wu sent them to the Samurai X Cave to find Nya who had sought shelter there. They soon discovered logs left by Lloyd who had discovered that Fangtom and Pythor were intending to use the Dark Matter to become the Great Devourer, causing Wu to send them to the Mountain of a Million Steps where the old Serpentine Fortress was. Day of the Departed On the Day of the Departed, Wu and Misako planned to meet up with the Ninja at the Ninjago Museum of History. When the two arrived, the Ninja were nowhere to be found, prompting Wu to contact the Ultra Stealth Raider and urge the Ninja to hurry up. They eventually arrived and hurried to the gift shop, managing to secure Day of the Departed lanterns before it closed. While Wu was reminding the Ninja of the true meaning of the Day of the Departed, they were greeted by Dr. Saunders. After greetings were exchanged, Wu and the other Ninja followed Dr. Saunders on a tour of the new Hall of Villainy exhibit. After the tour, Wu and the Ninja parted ways to honor those who had passed from Ninjago into the Departed Realm. Wu used the Destiny's Bounty to travel to the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, where he drank a cup of remembrance tea in honor of his father. However, the Yin-Yang Eclipse that coincided with the Day of the Departed that year allowed Yang to revive several villains, among them Morro, who confronted Wu at the Monastery. Wu prepared to battle his former pupil once more, only for Morro to reveal that he had not come to fight. He had instead come to reveal the truth behind Yang's intentions and his plot against the Ninja. Morro and Wu traveled back to the museum and met all of Wu's students except Cole, explaining to the confused Ninja the ghosts appearing were apart of Yang's plan to distract them as Morro confirms it. Wu stops the Ninja from attacking Morro by stating he was there to help. He had Morro tell them that Yang tricked Cole into bringing the Yin Blade to Yang's Temple and open a Rift to return to Ninjago. After the Ninja realize they forgot Cole, Wu and his students quickly boarded the Bounty to aid Cole, but not before Wu thanked his former pupil before he proceeded to wish him a happy holiday and return to the Departed Realm. Wu and the others arrived at the Temple, but due to strong winds they were unable to get close and physically help Cole. However, their arrival gave him the inspiration he needed to defeat Yang, who saw the error of his ways and sacrificed his own chance to become human again in order to enable Cole to do so. At Cole's suggestion, Wu and the others then took the restored Temple of Airjitzu as their new base. The Hands of Time Prior to Sons of Garmadon Wu continued his battle and was presumably able to defeat the Time Twins, before he somehow managed to escape the Time Vortex. However, the effects of the Reversal Time Blade were too strong and he was de-aged even further. A year after the battle with the Time Twins, Misako was able to find him, but they were both captured by the Sons of Garmadon, a group wishing to resurrect his brother. Sons of Garmadon Prior to Hunted During the week they have been marooned, Wu has regrown to his child self, and his memories of his old life have faded. Somehow, he has managed to acquire fitting clothes. Hunted March of the Oni The Darkness Comes Misako and Wu are in the Monastery's courtyard observing the new murals. After a moment, the peace was interrupted when they saw Firstbourne falling. They ran down the mountain and found Faith is also injured. They carried her back to the Monastery to help her heal. Faith mentioned that darkness swept over her home realm and that she barely escaped. Wu points out it might be the Onis' doing and the Ninja head to the Bounty to prepare. Endings Misako listened as Faith told her and Wu what happened in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Faith laments on how she might have brought the Oni to Ninjago, but Wu reassured her and said they would have went to Ninjago regardless. Meanwhile, the Ninja landed near the monastery and Wu and Misako went to see them. They were shocked to learn that Cole fell into the dark clouds and that destroying the Realm Crystal did nothing. However, Garmadon presented them with the Golden Armor and Nya said they can reforge the Golden Weapons. Wu agreed and they waited as Kai began to create the weapons. After the Oni arrived, Wu decided to help the Ninja in their battle. The Ninja began the fight them and were surprised to see Cole arrived. Nya then hands him his Scythe but they were overpowered and retreated into the monastery. They then watched as Jay asked Nya to be his Yang, to which she accepts. Lloyd then points out that they can try using the Tornado of Creation against the Oni. However, they found Lloyd under a pile of debris and mourned. He suddenly woke up and the Ninja were relieved. As celebration, their allies visited the monastery and watched the Ninja make a new mural with their handprints. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Students *Morro (formerly; first student and the Master of Wind) *Other unnamed students (whereabouts unknown) *Cole (his second student and the Earth Ninja) *Zane (his third student and the Ice Ninja) *Jay (his fourth student and the Lightning Ninja) *Kai (his fifth student and the Fire Ninja) *Lloyd Garmadon (nephew, his sixth student, and the Green Ninja/Golden Ninja; first student to gain the rank of "master") *Nya (Kai's sister, his seventh student and the Water Ninja) Appearance 2HY2019Wu.jpg|Master Wu's current appearance. TalesWu.png|Master Wu's classic appearance. Mater.png|Wu as an older teenager, in Season 9. YoungTeenWu.jpg|Wu as a young teenager, in Season 9. LilWu.png|Toddler Wu, de-aged. MoS29EvilWuAppears.jpg|Techno Wu, corrupted. MoSCWuYoung.png|Young Master Wu, during the Serpentine War. S9FlashbackKidWu.png|Wu as a child. Wu is an elderly man with a long white beard. He normally wears robes and a conical straw hat. In "The Day Ninjago Stood Still," he is shown to wear a small black skullcap under his hat, being bald underneath. His original outfit consisted of simple white robes. Once, he wore the more elaborate white and black kimono from his youth, with Chinese characters inscribed in gold along the left side. He is rarely seen without his bamboo staff or his tea set. In "Winds of Change," he wears a long, gold sleeveless vest over a white robe. In "Grave Danger," he gained an ornate battle suit resembling a ninja uniform. In the eleventh season, he has grown a single braid of white hair, similar to his father. In his youth, he had a full head of blond hair. As a child, he had a bowl cut, a white tunic with his red symbol similar to his most common attire, and brown pants. As a teenager/young adult, he had a blond variant of Jay's original hairstyle. He wore a black and white kimono signifying his status as a Spinjitzu Master, with kanji emblazoned on it to be used as a protection spell against evil. When Wu was assimilated by the Overlord, his appearance changed drastically. His tan straw hat became metallic silver, his arms and legs were black, and his face was half metal, with a red eye. More cybernetics were visible on his torso, and both his staff and his beard were black instead of gold and white. When he was struck by the Forward Time Blade, Wu began to rapidly age. A notable change to his appearance was his beard, which grew long enough to touch the ground when he stood up. This was later reversed when Nya cured him with the Reversal Time Blade. Overtime, the effects of the Reversal Time Blade had turned him into a baby, but as the effects wore off, he slowly grew back into his normal age. As of the end of Season 8, he was a toddler with very short legs and wears beige footie pajamas and hoodie. By the beginning of Hunted, Wu had regrown to his child self, wearing beige clothing, with a tear on the lower right side of the jacket and one on the back. He is also seen wearing a brown pilot's helmet. When he grows into a young teenager, Wu's hair has grown and been tied into a bun, now with a golden headband. He looks similar to his "young" design from the past, albeit with white hair and slightly bushier eyebrows. He wears a sleeveless version of his Dragon Hunter disguise, with new pants and black gloves. Wu later aged further into a older teenager and had grown a mustache and a goatee. In a fight with a hunter, Wu gained a new conical straw hat and slightly resembles his older self. Once he tamed Firstbourne, he wore golden robes under the Dragon Armor. After some more time, he became his old self again. Age Wu is over a thousand years old. He and his older brother's long lifespan is a result of them being the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, whom lived for thousands of years before finally succumbing to his mortality. According to Mistaké in "Two Lies, One Truth," this is due to their Oni blood. After returning from the Time Vortex, he had been found reverted to a baby due to his exposure to the Reversal Time Blade. However, as the effects of the blade wore off, he rapidly grew back to his normal age over the course of several weeks. By Season 9's beginning, he had become his child self again, grew to a teenager, and eventually his normal self by the end. Wu and his brother have a peculiar aging pattern. Ages ago, they were children when Garmadon was bitten, and grew to be young men by the time their father passed away.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/781615927200616448 Their aging stagnated at some point, and a millennium later, they were still physically in their late teens during the events of the Serpentine War.Garmadon states in "Only One Can Remain" that he was Lloyd's age while training under Chen, which would mean he and Wu were physically in their late teens at the time. Decades later, they were physically in their early thirties when Garmadon was banished.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/768339964857843712 Only a mere decade later, by the time of the events of the series, Wu had become an old man, having aged tremendously in a relatively short period of time due to unknown circumstances. Relationships Personality and Traits As a young boy, Wu was a bit irresponsible and impulsive, refusing to retrieve his father's katana after losing it. Instructed by his brother to never put off until tomorrow what can be done today, he would watch, haunted, as the Great Devourer's venom began to corrupt Garmadon as a result of his procrastination, and would likewise remember his brother's words prior to his corruption for the rest of his life. When he became older, Wu became a more benevolent, satisfied, and generous person, being very reserved and noble and valiantly fighting for good. Having a kind heart, he brought in a homeless orphan named Morro and took care of him, discovering his fatherly instincts after taking in the Master of Wind to be his pupil. However, he also had little patience for wrongful behavior, readily disapproving Morro's reckless actions and unanimously agreeing with his brother to banish the Anacondrai Generals to the Cursed Realm, and being highly protective of his father's name. Years later, having officially become a master, Wu would develop an incredibly eccentric and mysterious personality, often instructing others with cryptic hints and would often avoid being straightforward, confusing everyone with his strange methods and ways. Wise because of his years of experience, Wu had an enormous amount of forethought and skilled intelligence, triumphing over several enemies as a result. Incredibly graceful, even when losing, Wu would be willing to sacrifice his life under any circumstances to protect others. Despite this, Master Wu also had a more silly and playful side. He enjoyed less reserved actions such as food fights and riding on Ferris wheels and had a strange sense of humor even in battle, taking a little fun out of scaring Nadakhan into thinking he was about to destroy the planet and everyone as a result. However, Wu also had a past haunted by his mistakes, echoing his own brother's wisdom, and secretly reprimanding himself for the corruption of Garmadon and Morro, and for not telling Misako about how he felt about her. When turned into a baby, Wu often cried, but laughed at something funny to him, as well as enjoyed being held by Cole. When he grew into the size of a toddler, Wu starts being helpful, even using the motto that "Ninja never quit," but he is still portrayed at having a little laughter. He later did a drawing, albeit badly, of Mistaké's tea shop sign as advice for the Ninja. Upon becoming a child again, Wu displayed both his previous attitude as a child and as an adult. After turning into a teenager, Wu regained some of his maturity and some of his memories help him in using his wisdom. However, he gained an impulsive side as he chose to lie to Faith about the Dragon Armor since he needed a way to keep hope in his friends. When confronted by Faith, he had to admit his lie but he was happy to see it actually contained truth as they discovered a map for the armor. After aging further and growing a mustache and a goatee, Wu regained all his memories and his full wisdom returned. Wu was ready to defend his friends as he did in the past and did so by standing defiant towards Baron. Wu also wanted to protect them and did so by agreeing to lead Baron to the Dragon Armor while assuring his protesting pupils. After Baron fails to control the Firstbourne, Wu shows a darker side of himself to Iron Baron, revealing that while his students helped teach him responsibility, Baron taught him the power of lies, revealing that the Dragon Armor in fact, cannot control the Firstbourne, and watches as the Firstbourne encases Iron Baron in molten lava, near emotionless at the sight. Upon reaching Ninjago with his four students, Wu joins Lloyd in fighting his now-revived brother Garmadon. After Lloyd is incapacitated by Garmadon, Wu battles him, as well as asking him what he had become. Garmadon rebukes that time had treated Wu well, asking his brother if Wu believes that their father's sword can defeat him. Wu harshly replies that it can hold him, and backs away as Firstbourne encases Garmadon in molten rock. However, he still retains his sense of honor. After being blasted off Borg Tower by Garmadon, Wu goes with Firstbourne to help Kai, Zane, Jay, Cole, and the rest of the Resistance take down Garmadon's Colossus, rather then going back to help Lloyd. After returning to his actual age as old man, Wu appears to have regained his normal personality. Weapons Throughout the series, Wu has predominantly used his father's Nin-Jô as a means of a weapon, and is shown to be extremely proficient in handling it. After claiming the Dragon Armor and the Dragonbone Blade, Wu wields the latter with extreme proficiency, along with the Dragon Shield. During a standoff with Garmadon after Lloyd is incapacitated by the former, Wu uses it against Garmadon, and reveals that the blade can hold back his destruction and creation powers. Powers and Attributes As the Ninjas' teacher, naturally Wu is a master of the ancient martial art of Spinjitzu. 'Creation '- Being the Master of Creation, his tornado channels the combined power of all four main elements at once. He can knock opponents into the air by hitting the ground with a wave of energy. 'Longevity '- Having inherited his father's Oni ancestry, Wu has lived much longer than a pure-blooded human, being over a thousand years old, like his older brother. 'Skilled Fighter '- Having many years of training from his father, the First Spinjitzu Master and combat experience alongside his brother, he is an expert warrior, skilled in hand-to-hand combat and the use of many weapons, preferring his signature bo-staff and occasionally the katana. Despite his advanced age, he is proficient enough at combat that he can fight and take on skilled warriors like Morro, the Time Twins, and several Dragon Hunters. While they were out-of-shape, he could defeat all six of his current students at once with ease through pure skill alone. 'Dragon Channeling '- Though he rarely uses his powers, he has the ability to summon the Elemental Creation Dragon. Ninjago.com Descriptions Pilot (2017 Museum gallery) Master Wu, son of the First Spinjitzu Master and little brother to Garmadon, has vowed to uphold his father’s legacy and protect the NINJAGO® world from evil. An expert in the art of Spinjitzu and the ways of the ninja, Wu shares his knowledge with his students and tries hard to impart his wisdom! He is a patient and peaceful man that enjoys a good cup of tea, but don’t let his old age fool you! This Master is still lightning-fast and more powerful than most ninja. Wu seeks out the son of an old friend and tries to train him as a ninja. Kai, his new recruit, must learn patience … and so does Wu. While he has confidence in all four of his students, it seems they need time to master Spinjitzu. In the end, Wu learns that to protect the NINJAGO world there are sacrifices that only he must bear. Season 1 (2017 Museum gallery) As the ultimate battle between good and evil approaches, Master Wu begins to suspect there might be some good left inside his evil brother, Lord Garmadon. Still, he must be stopped! As he struggles with conflicting emotions, Wu comes to recognize that things aren’t always black and white. Season 2 (2017 Museum gallery) To help guide his students through the seemingly insurmountable obstacles ahead, Master Wu bestows the responsibility for mentoring and training Lloyd to his four ninja. With the final battle imminent, Wu is confronted with his past as he crosses paths with an old flame… Lloyd’s mother, Misako! Season 3 Master Wu will fall into the hands of the enemy and their technology will transform him into a weapon of evil, called Evil Wu. Knowing all of the ninja’s secrets, as well as their weaknesses, Evil Wu becomes one of their greatest foes. With Wu on the opposite side, the ninja will need to rely on Garmadon, while they’re forced to face the difficult task of confronting their former mentor. And for Wu and Garmadon, the two brothers will find they’ll be forced to fight on opposing sides once again. Season 4 (2017 Museum gallery) Master Wu faces a difficult trial, as he is forced to rely on his brother, Garmadon, to watch out for the ninja team on Chen’s Island. In the meantime, Wu has the opportunity to catch up on lost time with Misako, his great love. To his shock and anger, Wu discovers that his brother had tricked Misako into choosing Garmadon over Wu back when they were young. Garmadon had put his name on a love letter written by Wu to Misako. This threatens to reopen the schism between the brothers once more. But when Garmadon sacrifices himself to save the world, Wu honors his selfless action. Season 5 (2017 Museum gallery) Master Wu was hoping for a quiet retirement when he opened his tea business, but instead, he has to face the ghost of his very first student, Morro. Wu barely has time to come to terms with the news of Morro’s death and his own regrets, before his team has to stop the ghostly Morro from destroying the NINJAGO® world. When the Cursed Realm is destroyed, and Garmadon evidently with it, Wu has even more reason to grieve. Season 6 (2017 Museum gallery) After the sacrifice of his brother, Master Wu is once again the ninja team’s only leader. He has always tried to prepare them for the day when he too might be gone, and that day unexpectedly arrives! He perceives the threat from Clouse and travels to the Ancient Library of Domu to discover what the ghost is seeking. Wu uncovers the tale of Nadakhan but only in time to be trapped by the Djinn in the Teapot of Tyrahn. Season 7 (2017 Museum gallery) Knowing exactly when and where Acronix would exit the Time Vortex, Master Wu waited at the old Monastery for his enemy to return. But choosing to fight alone was a critical error and Acronix hits Wu with the Time Punch and escapes. Now Wu is rapidly aging, and time is literally running out for him to undo his mistake. After Kai uses the Reversal Blade to undo the Punch’s effects, a revitalized Wu sacrifices himself to save his students, his friend Ray and the future of the NINJAGO® world by keeping Krux and Acronix aboard the Iron Doom. With their master lost somewhere in the folds of time-space, the ninja are left to ponder: “Where is Wu…?” 2019 (The Legacy of Master Wu) Did you know Master Wu, son of the First Spinjitzu Master and little brother to Garmadon, has vowed to uphold his father’s legacy and protect NINJAGO from evil. At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, he and Garmadon were trained by their father in the art of Spinjitzu. Years later, he became a ninja teacher himself, passing on his father’s teachings. Favorite NINJAGO Legacy weapon His Bo Staff, an ancient heirloom that used to belong to his father. Quote "Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. Appearances Notes *Even as a baby, Master Wu loves to drink tea. This was noted by Cole after trying to feed him milk as tea seems to be the only thing that he wants to consume. **According to the Hageman Brothers, Wu's favorite tea is "HumiliTea."https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/967082861781073920 *Master Wu was among the Elemental Alliance generals who banished Arcturus and the other Anacondrai leaders into the Cursed Realm following the Serpentine Wars. *Wu has the most recorded near-death experiences of any character in the show. *Master Wu can hold his breath for a really long time. *His first student was Morro, although the Master of Wind eventually left and never came back due to his frustration at not being the Green Ninja. *Wu is the second person known to escape the Temporal Vortex with the first being Krux, who had done it 40 years earlier. However, unlike Krux, Wu escaped the Time Rift one year after being lost in time. Whereas Krux escaped the Time Rift almost immediately after entering it. *His staff is revealed to be his father's staff in "Winds of Change." **The staff also contains clues to the location of the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master from three symbols; the Airjitzu symbol, the Sword of Sanctuary symbol, and the third one defines the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb. ***It's also revealed that Wu didn't know about those symbols prior to Possession. *Because "Sensei" has different meanings in different countries that could possibly cause issues in the future,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/777550117238894592 in supplementary material from 2016 onward, usage of the word has ceased, and been replaced by "master." Because of this, Wu is now "Master Wu." Officially, this extends to other characters referred to as "Sensei." **Wu began to be called "Master Wu" in the show by other characters in the 2016 fall special, "Day of the Departed." *Up until "The Jade Princess," Wu had a three-dimensional mouth. But now his mouth is two-dimensional like all the other characters. *It is revealed in "The Quiet One" that the baby is actually the infant version of Master Wu; due to the circumstances in "Lost in Time," the Reversal Time Blade did more than just restore him to his normal age, it also reversed him through his years of life, rendering him in the form of a baby. *Wu is the second character to be rapidly aged, after Lloyd and the fifth character to be de-aged, after the four original Ninja. *His baby form had three voice actors. *Cole took care of him while in his baby form. *He has Oni and Dragon blood, like his father, brother, and nephew. Wu is half-human, a quarter-Oni, and a quarter-Dragon. *Wu was a child and teenager in Hunted. **Due to his baby/toddler and child forms in the eight and ninth seasons, Wu has had the most voice actors of any character in the show. **From Season 3 to Season 9, Wu has the most changes in appearance: his old form, techno form, baby/toddler, child, teen/young adult in the past, young teen, and older teen with a mustache and goatee. *After returning back to his old form in "Green Destiny," Wu wore the the same outfit he had in the pilot and first four seasons. *Though he appeared to have his old memories as a toddler, Wu lost them when he grew into a child. After becoming a young teenager, he started regaining them. **In "Saving Faith," he regained all of his memories. *Since Garmadon unlocked his True Potential, and gained the power of Creation, it is possible that if Wu was to unlock his own, he would gain Destruction, the opposite of his brother. *Wu had blond hair in the past, when he was young, both as a child and as a teenager/young adult. In Season 9, he had blond hair as a child, but white hair as a teenager. According to Tommy Andreasen, the reason for this could have been Wu growing up under different circumstances.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1202999218807414785 *He knows the secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu in the LEGO Ninjago: The Book of Spinjitzu, but the secret was covered and hidden in his journal. *Wu's Spinjitzu is golden. However, in the supplementary comic books, it's orange. *In Harumi's data file on Wu in "LEGO Ninjago: Garmadon Rulez!," Harumi speculates that he could be potentially as powerful as his brother. *He survived much longer than Ray did after he was hit by a Time Punch, indicating that even though he is already extremely old, he still has a very long amount of time left in his lifespan before he will die from old age. However, Ray may have simply been struck by a harsher Time Punch. This could also be because he is part Oni, and simply lives longer because of this. *From Seasons 1 through 7, Wu is the character who introduced the episodes: both number and title. *According to Tommy Andreasen, there are three possible reasons for why Wu and Garmadon aged so quickly between "Battle Between Brothers" and the beginning of the series, despite having been young for so long.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1151142255534759936 *In the live-chat of an episode of the Eljay Johnsen Show, he confirmed a fan's theory that one reason may be that Wu and Garmadon share an intrinsic connection of some sort that was severed by Garmadon being banished to the Underworld, affecting their mortality.https://youtu.be/BNkNtFulMwA?t=4935 **He also said another explanation could be tea. *Wu trained two students who later became antagonists before they redeem themselves. The first being Morro, who left due to his desire to be the Green Ninja, but redeemed himself by giving Wu the Realm Crystal at the cost of his life and helped tell the Ninja about Cole on Day of the Departed. The second being Zane, who was banished to the Never-Realm, and became the Ice Emperor due to Vex erasing his memories, but redeemed himself by recovering them, incapacitated Vex, and destroyed the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. *He is the third villain (in his Techno form) that knows how to do Spinjitzu. The others being Garmadon and The Overlord. *Wu doesn't appear only in sets of Season 4: The Tournament of Elements and Season 12: Prime Empire. *During Season 4: The Tournament of Elements, Garmadon takes on the role of master. Gallery Minifigures Wu 2011.png|Master Wu’s 2011 minifigure Lego-ninjago-minifigures-sensei-wu.jpg|Master Wu's front, side and back Sensei Wu.jpg|Master Wu on his spinner Sensei-Wu-Black-Robes.jpg|Black Kimono Wu 2255Senseiwu2.png|Black Kimono Wu on his spinner 6610348639 ec8c238805.jpg|White Kimono Wu Rebooted Evil Techno Wu Minifigure.jpg|Techno Wu 70751 Wu.jpg|70751 Wu FigBattleWu.jpg|Battle Wu FIGWu16.png|Honor Wu FIGWu2017.png|Honor Wu (2017) 70654 Teen Wu.jpg|Teen Wu DMSuitGold.png|Dragon Master Ninja Wu 70655 Dragon Master.jpg|Dragon Master Wu Legacy Wu Minifigure.png|Legacy/March of The Oni Wu Legacy Wu Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Master Wu Minifigure 2.png|Master Wu (Summer 2019) Promotional Media Wu 2009.png|Wu's concept design YoungWuCard.png|Young Wu, in an official trading card Sensei.png|Master Wu Wu2.png|Master Wu on the LEGO.com products page WuMasterOfCreation.png|Poster of Wu showing his power ToEWuCGI.png MasterWuCGI.png WuMWDCGI.png Art-ninjago-carousel-wu.jpg|Master Wu 2015 poster CGIWuSkybound.png WuCru Mission1 572 350 v2.jpg|Wu on the Wu-Cru page WuCru Mission5 572 350 v2.jpg WuCruJoin.png 20180719_235524.png|Master Wu and Misako HoTCGIWu.png|CGI Wu in Hands of Time HoTPoster.jpeg MosTemple.jpg WuNinjagoRide.png Ninjago 006.png WuFunPack.jpg Wu S9.jpg|Young Wu in Season 9 IMG 3094.JPG|As the Golden Dragon Master MasterWuDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen. RegretfulWuByTommyAndreasen.jpg|Drawing by Tommy Andreasen. WuLegacy.jpg|CGI Legacy Wu MoTOWu.jpg MoTOGroupNinjaAndWu.jpg WuCreation.png|Master Wu using the power of Creation CreationSpinjitzuWu.png F132073875816357138(0).jpg|CGI Wu from Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu SotFSKaiWuColeNyaCGI.png ACG&KFPR.gif CreationS11.gif Giphy (18).gif In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season1Wu.png|Master Wu in the opening theme Season1bTeam.png|Master Wu in Season 1 Season3Wu.png|Master Wu in Season 3 GarmaWu Bros..png|Master Wu and his brother Garmadon. Season4Sensei.png|Master Wu in Season 4 Season5Wu.png|Master Wu in Season 5 Season6WuMisako.png|Master Wu in Season 6 DoDWu.png|In Day of the Departed youngwu1.png|Master Wu as a child youngwu2.png|Master Wu as a child training with his older brother (before his corruption). MoSCWuYoung.png|Master Wu as a teenager getting ready for the Serpentine War. Sensei Wu Spinjitzu.png|Master Wu's Spinjitzu tornado MoS02Wu.png MoS02WuDance.png MoS02WuWakes.png MoS01WuInspects.png MoS02WuBird.png MoS02WuSword.png MoS01WuExplains.png MoS13Heavenly.png MoS15WuToken.png MoS3WuTemp.png Th (7).jpeg Th (33).jpeg Th (12).jpeg 98C42DCF-A451-4FF0-A6A7-8A81D892AAEA.png Th (34).jpeg MoS27WuAndKai.png MoS27WusSpeech.png MoS28IllNeverTellYou.png MoS29EvilWuAppears.jpg MoS29EvilWu.png|Techno Wu Wu&Garm.png MoS40Wu.png|Wu in the Samurai Cave WuExplains44.png WuReads.png BattleWuTV.png MoS52SavedHim.png MoS45WuFarm.png DoDLanternImportance.png DoDWuFig.png HoTWu.jpeg|Master Wu in Season 7 HoTIntro.jpeg Blades of Time.png|Garmadon and Wu shortly after defeating the Time Twins with the Time Blades MoS67Lloyd, Wu & Misako.jpeg MoS74Masters.png MoS74WuLost.png|Wu lost in time. MoSWu8.png|Master Wu in Season 8 Th (17).jpeg Th (13).jpeg Th (24).jpeg Th (10).jpeg Th (22).jpeg Th (49).jpeg S.jpg MoS77Ninja Picture.jpeg Th (16).jpeg Th (59).jpeg Th (50).jpeg Th (58)..jpeg Th (61).jpeg FSMandSons.jpg GarmaAngry.jpg Th (67).jpeg Th (66).jpeg Th (65).jpeg GarmaReunite3.jpg GarmaReunite.jpg TechnoWu.jpg Th (74).jpeg MoSColeBaby.png|Baby Wu laughing at Ultra Violet after Cole closed the door on her ColeFindsBaby2.jpg|Cole with Wu as he cries That'snotfunny.jpeg|Crying after tripping ColeFindsBaby3.jpg|Chopper Maroon laughs at Baby Wu BabyAttack.jpg|Chopper Maroon attacked in retaliation BabyAttack2.jpg|Baby Wu walks away triumphant, leaving his opponent in distress BabyDancing.jpg|Baby Wu dances along with the Ninja to "The Weekend Whip" ColeFindsBaby.jpg|Unknowingly reunited with Cole Tumblr p4mvizvT901vx3yg2o1 500.png|Happy Wu MoS4Best.png MoS70WuCaptured.png LilWu.png MoSEp76ColeMeetsWu.png Ep78WuZane.png Ep78Dr.Julien2.png Ep78Dr.Julien.png Lil-wu.png Cole-lil-wu.png Cole&YoungWuS9.png HelmetWu.jpeg|Young Wu, about to flee Knockback.jpeg|Young Wu and Cole being attacked S9WuonGround.jpeg|Wu on the ground 6bc79ffd31abe7e1365b0aedb24ff3d4.png|Wu and Lloyd facing off Garmadon Dae14e7d03edb2872ca03db290246321.png|The two brothers battle 8ea454033244078271770d6b9e250a54.png Bb54a970ff762a68a8cd8cb519973c50.png Wu and Lloyd fb.png|Uncle and Nephew B3573A8D-7FA4-4FA5-95B3-9962243C8FF0.png 582607BC-624E-44B2-84AC-48C8C79E82E8.png DD9AC78B-1FD5-4B0F-933D-5D249481F049.png 40AAEC9D-E876-446D-9A25-5E603798A48B.png CFDA6354-2DE5-40A4-928B-CB20F41C0871.png F39160DF-3DCB-4248-B58B-FB18D2535094.jpeg C2A346CB-63BB-480B-AD4B-41BCEC5F33A9.jpeg D7AD0635-0B72-4EBB-A574-AF193E517724.png 9F0E765C-1FB3-478F-B444-1C7894C05CE7.png A17A0A03-A63E-4964-BF1D-FDFE500DDA40.png 5051AFEC-51F2-4191-A4CB-BD8B99512AA2.png MoS95 Nya, kai, dareth,jay and Wu.png S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu.png|Forbidden Spinjtzu Wu in Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu FS_Wu.jpeg Screenshot 20190907-083656.png MoS99 Wu Waiting In the Hall.png MoS99 Ninja and Wu.png MoS99 Wu.png MoS99 Ninja Injured.png UnderSeige002.png UnderSeige001.png Screenshot 20191014-085010.png What the what.png MoS124WuPixal.png Screenshot 20191014-132750.png Screenshot 20191014-132726.png Screenshot 20191014-132555.png Screenshot 20191014-133124.png Screenshot 20191014-133110.png Screenshot 20191014-133106.png MoS71WuCaptured.png In Other Media 250px-Sensei Wu.png TWu.png NSSWu.png|Wu in Spinjitzu Slam WuFinalBattle.png Wu2FinalBattle.png NSenseiWu.png|In Nindroids SoRWuFig.png SoRWuCGI.png SenseiWuStanding.png|As seen in LEGO Dimensions MasterWuSmileDimensions.png Screenshot 2019-03-06 at 4.02.29 PM.png|Master Wu's Creation Spinjitzu from LEGO Dimensions References pl:Wu de:Sensei Wu es:Sensei Wu Category:2011 Category:Ninja Category:Spinjitzu Category:Creation Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Heroes Category:Day of the Departed Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:Elemental masters Category:Wu's Teas Category:Oni Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:Masters/Sensei Category:2011 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:Airjitzu Category:Airjitzu Master Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Males Category:March of the Oni Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2020 Category:2020 characters Category:Prime Empire Category:LEGO Universe Category:LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids Category:TV Show